Conte pour un vampire
by Sandrine Delreux-Vibart
Summary: L'histoire d'une amitié improbable entre un vampire et un jeune garçon qui tout ignorer du monde des vampires. "Que de sacrifices il avait fait pour leur plaire. C'est vrai que la communauté des jeunes vampires est très rare dans cette région ..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Seul

-J'en ai marre, c'est toujours pareil, dit un petit garçon, les cheveux frisés d'un noir foncé faisant ressortir de petites pupilles vertes émeraudes, assis en tailleur sur un lit recouvert de drap en satin blanc. J'en ai marre, je m'ennuie. Eux ils peuvent s'amuser le soir mais pas moi.

Une jeune femme apparait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle s'approche du petit garçon et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Que t'arrive t-il mon chéri ? Pourquoi pleures- tu mon petit ange ?

-J'en ai marre, man. Toi et Papa, vous pouvez chasser avec les autres alors que moi je n'ai pas le droit. Je n'ai pas d'ami alors je m'ennuie.

.-Un jour viendra Géza,tu pourras venir chasser avec nous, mais en attendant tu dois te contenter de nous attendre pour manger. Pour les amis, c'est vrai que c'est difficile de s'en faire mais tout vient à point avec le temps.

-C'est gentil man d'être resté avec moi un peu plus tard ce soir. Mais cela ne règle pas le fait que je m'ennuie. Je comprends le fait que tu ne veuilles pas que je chasse avec vous mais ça je peux patienter. Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu restes toi ou papa pour jouer un peu plus tard, juste un soir.

-Toute la nuit.

-Oui dit-il plein d'espoir en observant la jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne, brune, aux cheveux mi-longs, son visage doux laisse apparaitre entre les mèches de petits yeux rubis.

-Cela m'est imp…

-J'aurai du m'en douter, répondit –il déçu

-Il faut aller chercher à manger cela ne prend que quelques heures, et le reste du temps nous travaillons au laboratoire pour nos recherches .Attends ! J'ai une idée : je vais te conter une histoire et après j'irai avec ton père et le autres.

-OK man.

-Alors écoute bien. C'est histoire d'un petit garçon prénommait Ardeal et qui passait des nuits entières à errer dans les rues.

-Dit man est- ce qu'il a existé Ardeal ?

-Bien sur, c'était comment dire, mon cousin.

-Tu as eu un cousin ! Papa le connait ?

-Oui, mais laisse moi te raconter l'histoire et plus tard tu comprendras.

-Toujours plus tard, dit Géza en faisant la moue.

-Mais non. Pas plus tard quand tu seras grand mais plus tard dans mon histoire.

-Ah, fit Géza en écarquillant les yeux.

-Est ce que je peux commencer ?

-Vas-y man.

-Alors Ardeal était un petit garçon qui devait avoir ton âge.

-Mais man, je ne suis pas un petit garçon ! J'ai onze ans quand même.

-Veux -tu arrêter de me couper la parole ! Si tu n'es pas un petit garçon, alors tu es quoi ?

-Je suis un homme.

-Non. Tu es un grand garçon. On va dire ça. Alors, Ardeal était un garçon qui errer les rues pour se nourrir. Il n'était pas bien riche mais au moins il avait des amis, enfin il croyait avoir des amis qui avaient plus de chance que lui.

Lorsqu'il se nourrissait Ardeal trouvait sur son passage des bijoux, de l'argent. Il en gardait une partie et l'autre il la partageait avec ses amis. Lorsque ceux là avaient faim, il leurs laissait même ses repas. Car c'était ses amis. Un jour, où plutôt une nuit, il découvrit un homme plutôt bien habillé qui possédait une très jolie voiture et qui marchait afin de la récupérer sur le parking d'un restaurant dans lequel il venait de manger. Il se pressa d'aller rejoindre ses amis voyant la bonne affaire qui les attendaient. Ses deux compères lui proposèrent de s'occuper de l'homme et Ardeal ne sachant rien leur refuser de peur de les perdre les laissa faire et alla les attendre plus loin en faisant le guet afin que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passait dans la ruelle qui bordait le parking. Une fois le repas fini ils ne donnèrent à Ardeal qu'une infime partie du gros butin qu'ils avaient trouvé sur leurs victimes. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé une goutte de sang Ils n'étaient que deux et c'était tout partager. Ardeal avait récupérer bien peu pour pouvoir vivre correctement. Le jeune vampire qu'il était, n'avait pas encore pu amasser beaucoup d'argent et devait sans cesse chercher un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Aussi chaque victime qu'il croisait lui permettait de grossir un peu plus son compte en banque. Mais revenons-en à nos compères.

-L'homme que j'ai vu portait de magnifique vêtements, une énorme montre en or, deux petites chaines, un peu de liquide et une chevalière, sans compter la voiture.

Alors comme unique réponse ils lui répondirent :

-Tu as du mal voir car la personne que nous avons vu ne posséder qu'une chaine en argent et un peu de liquide. Nous avons tout partagé en part égale. Ardeal ne voulant pas perdre ses amis leurs dit qu'ils avaient dû se tromper de personne ou qu'il avait mal vu.

-C'est ça, dit l'un de ses amis, tu as du mal voir dans l'obscurité. Mais quand on est un vampire une incroyable vue est une seconde nature et Ardeal ne pouvait s'être trompé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

-Mais man, ils lui ont menti dit Géza.

-Oui, mais vois-tu, notre héros allait s'en apercevoir.

-Ah bon ! dit Géza tout étonné.

-Oui, écoute bien.

Chaque soir, Ardeal cherchait à manger et de l'argent et à chaque fois, il partageait en part égale avec ses amis. Un soir qu'il se baladait dans une rue il rencontra un mendiant. Il se dit qu'il ne devait sans doute pas avoir de famille. Aussitôt il le tua et le vida de tous son sang. Mais à la fin il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait gardé aucune part pour ses amis. Il se mit donc en quête d'une proie facile qu'il pourrait leur amener. Lorsque soudain un jeune garçon courrait dans la rue apeuré.

Il se précipita sur Ardeal et lui dit :

-Il faut que tu m'aides, il y a deux garçons qui viennent de tuer un homme et ils lui ont tout volé.

Alors il attrapa Géza et l'entraina dans une ruelle loin d'eux. Là, ils se cachèrent derrière les poubelles. Il se dit qu'après s'être bien amusé il le tuerait et leur ramènerait. Mais il en fut tout autrement. Car ils se tenaient dans la rue adjacente à la leur. Au début, il crut qu'ils étaient là avec une proie à grignoter. Alors il dit au garçon de l'attendre ici. Il décida de les suivre un peu plus loin et les appela :

-Lu, je suis là les gars.

-Alors tu nous as trouvé quelque chose.

-Non juste un SDF qui avait trop bu.

-Et où va-t-on dormir ce soir car si pas de victime pas de logis ? Trouve-nous quelqu'un ou tu devras te trouver d'autres amis !!

Ardeal s'en alla et parti voir son repas. Le garçon l'attendait bien sagement. Lorsqu'il le vit, il le questionna :

-Les as-tu vus ? Les as-tu rattrapés ? Leurs as-tu parlé ? demanda t il.

-Oh là doucement. Une question à la fois. Oui, non, non. Ils étaient trop rapide pour que je les rattrape alors je n'ai pas pu leurs parler.

-Oh mon dieu. Ils l'ont tué. Je les ai vus, dit-il inquiet.

-Doucement .Calme toi. Je me présente, je m'appelle Ardeal j'ai onze ans et toi ?

-Heu moi ? J'ai douze ans et je m'appelle Béryl.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Ben, je viens d'emménager et je suis parti faire un tour pour rencontrer de nouveaux copains et pour rentrer je me suis perdu.

-Tu as trouvé ?

-Mais non puisque je me suis perdu dit Béryl exaspéré par tant de questions.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de copains, je veux dire.

-Ben, non dit Béryl déçu.

-Si tu veux je peux devenir ton copain. Moi je ne viens pas d'emménager mais je n'ai pas de copains.

-Alors d'accord. Tout en se serrant la main ils dirent en cœur :

-On est copain maintenant.

-Je peux t'aider à rentrer chez toi maintenant ? dit Ardeal

- Tu veux dire qu'il est devenu copain avec un garçon différent de lui ?

-Tu sais mon cœur nous sommes tous différents.

-Oui, man. Mais lui c'est vraiment différent.

-Laisse-moi finir l'histoire et après tu verras.

-D'accord. Alors il l'a raccompagné et après.

Ardeal parti raccompagner Béryl chez lui et il chercha un endroit où passer la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : amitié

En fait il savait ou passer la nuit car en fait il avait une maison à quelques heures de là, dans une ville voisine. Il raconta tout à ses parents. Ils étaient fier qu'il essaye de se débrouillait seul. Mais aussi peiné pour le mal que ses deux amis lui avaient fait. Ardeal avait toujours fait croire à ses amis qu'il était seul au monde et qu'il avait besoin d'argent. Ses parents en avaient mais chaque vampire ce doit de trouver un moyen de commencer à gagner son propre argent pour en amasser pour les différents déménagement auxquels il devra faire face en cas de fuite. Si Ardeal se trouvait couper de ses parents il devra avoir de quoi faire de côté pour être protéger de tout. Il possédait déjà deux petites maisons une à l'est, dans les alentours d'Epinal et une à l'ouest près de Cherbourg. Chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin, il en achètera une ici ou dans un pays dans lequel il souhaitera vivre. Ses parents en possédaient plusieurs qu'ils avaient acquérir depuis longtemps ou récupérer par des vampires disparut.

Ardeal monta dans sa chambre et promis de ne jamais faire de mal à son nouvel ami et de faire payer ses anciens pour s'être moquer de lui pendant si longtemps.

Ils avaient beaux être de la même espèce que lui, ils n'avaient pas à se servir et se moquer de lui comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu' à présent. Que de sacrifice il avait fait pour leur plaire. C'est vrai que la communauté des jeunes vampires est très rare dans cette région et Ardeal c'est ardemment chercher des amis mais en vain. C'est pour cela qu'une fois qu'il les a rencontrés il a tant voulu leur ressembler, pensant que c'était comme cela que l'on gagne des amis. Mais, il en était tout autrement car Béryl ne lui demandait rien lui ; juste de le voir de temps en temps ce qui lui procurer une réelle satisfaction. Enfin il avait un copain à lui, certes bien différent mais après tout : ne sommes nous pas tous différents quelque part ? Heureusement qu'il l'avait rencontré mais comment allait-il le voir ? Lui immortelle vivant le plus souvent la nuit et Béryl mortel vivant lui le plus souvent le jour. Il devait réfléchir pour trouver une solution, il y passera sans doute une partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin il alla trouver ses parents :

-Papa, maman je me suis fait un nouvel amis vous savez mais c'est un mortel. Alors comme on évite de sortir trop la journée je me suis dit que l'on pourrait se voir…

-Attend une minute l'interrompit le père d'Ardeal. Tu penses l'inviter à la maison.

-Oui

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-Ben je l'appelle chez lui vers 20h00 et je lui demande s'il peut venir dormir ici.

-Il va accepter mais que penses tu qu'il va faire lorsqu'il verra qui nous sommes ?

-Papa on va lui expliquer et on verra.

-Oui et si il va tout dire sur nous à tout le monde ?

-Ben on devra déménager.

-Il en est hors de question.

-Attends chéri, on peut prendre la décision à deux non ? Intervint la mère d'Ardeal

-O.K. Mais toi tu restes là Ardeal et nous tu attends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Attente

Ils partirent dans leur chambre et discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Ardeal pensait. En vérité la discussion n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure.

Pendant tout ce temps ils étaient partis observer Béryl afin de voir quel type de garçon il était. Il avait bien vite comprit pourquoi il avait plu à leur fils. A la fois discret et d'une grande gentillesse, il était également très poli et d'une grande serviabilité avec les personnes de sa communauté mais une fois chez lui, il était désespérément seul tout comme leur fils. Il était seul chez lui jusque tôt le matin et passait le plus clair de sa nuit à trainer dans les rues et la journée à dormir. Malgré ses bons résultats scolaires Béryl n'aimait pas aller à l'école et suivait en parallèle des cours par correspondance, ce qui lui permettait de n'allait en cours que les jours de contrôles.

Soudain les parents d'Ardeal apparurent et son père parla :

-D'accord il peut…

-Merci Papa, merci maman cria Ardeal Je…

- Veux-tu me laisser finir. Il peut venir, tu devras tout lui expliquer pendant cette nuit. Si il a peur et qu'il est prêt à parler alors nous n'auront d'autres choix que de déménager et aller habiter dans un autres pays cette fois afin de ne jamais prendre le risque de le rencontrer. Si tout se passe bien alors il sera le bienvenue et pourra rester tant qu'il le veut chez nous, il sera alors sous notre protection. Mais vous devrez nous laisser nous reposer si vous jouer de journée tu sais que nous préférons la nuit ce rythme de vie nous conviens plus pas comme pour toi. As-tu compris ?

-Oui, encore merci dit Ardeal en allant embrasser ses parents.

-Bon dit sa mère je téléphonerai demain à ses parents disons vers 20h00 pour l'inviter. Mais attention Quand tu lui expliqueras d'accord.

-Oui mais tu sais il vit le plus clair de son temps seul, sa mère n'est plus là et son père travail la nuit, il rentre tôt le matin et repart vers 12hoo pour son autre travail je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit la quand tu appelleras.

-Nous verrons bien au moment voulu, quoi qu'il en soit il laissera un mot à son père avant de venir ici.

-Il est tard, nous allons à la prison chercher de quoi manger et après nous allons dormir un peu. Demain nous avons notre premier jours de travail dans ce restaurant pas loin.

-Chouette un nouveau travail, vous me raconterai ce que cela fait de faire la cuisine pour eux ; s'ils aiment ou pas. On a bien de la chance de ne pas avoir hérité de l'allergie au soleil ou celle de l'ail.

-Tu sais la notre n'est pas très embêtante en soi c'est vrai, sauf si quelqu'un venait à vouloir nous tuer.

-Oui je sais allez bonne nuit vous deux.

-Bonne nuit mon fils dit le père.

-Au revoir poussin et amuse toi bien dit sa mère.

Chapitre 5 : Menace

Plus tard, dans la rue Ardeal rencontra ses deux anciens camarades.

-Alors Ardeal, il est bien tard pour venir partager avec nous tes trouvailles !

-J'ai été retardé par une victime et puis en je n'ai rien trouvé de bien intéressant pour vous.

-Ah bon fit l'un deux et c'est quoi ce billet qui dépasse de ta poche ?

Ardeal s'aperçut trop tard qu'il lui restait un vieux billet trouvé sur une de ses victimes et avec lequel il avait l'intention d'acheter un petit quelque chose pour Béryl.

-C'est mon argent. Celui qui me reste de… de … que vous m'avez donné l'autre fois.

-Nous on en a plus. Il faut partager comme toujours dit le plus âgé des deux en attrapant le billet dans la poche d'Ardeal.

-Mais j'en ai besoin !

-Il préfère penser à lui dit le plus jeune, plutôt qu'a ses amis. Bravo !

-Nous on est toujours la pour toi dit le plus âgé en secouant le billet un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Se sera notre dernier partage ce soir. Pas de partage, pas d'ami !

-Tache de ne pas te trouver sur notre chemin à l'avenir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6 : Invitation

Ardeal rentra chez lui furieux et se dit qu'il était pressé de voir son nouvel ami. Il se coucha dans son lit, qui, si on y faisait attention avait la forme d'un cercueil, quoi de plus normale pour une famille possédant jusque la un magasin de pompe funèbre.

Il est vrai que les parents d'Ardeal aimaient changer régulièrement de travail. Ils aimaient l'atmosphère tranquille de la nuit et le calme que ce mode de vie leur procure. Aussi l'achat du magasin de pompe funèbre les obligeant à être plus présents le jour mais aussi, bien qu'ils fussent très gentils, leur teint laiteux faisait quand même fuir la clientèle.

Il leur avait fallu trouver un autre travail. La restauration s'avérait une bonne option et il y avait justement en ville un restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir et qui chercher des cuisiniers. La mère d'Ardeal s'avérait être passionnait de cuisine et avait passé énormément de temps à l'étudier et à l'expérimenter aussi.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir trouver cet emploi. Son mari qui n'aimait pas rester trop loin d'elle, avait accepté d'être le barman du restaurant la préparation de cocktail pour les clients le rendait satisfait, il adorait le contacte humain et prenait plaisirs à écouter les uns et les autres lui raconter que leurs journée avait été merveilleuse ou au contraire un vrai désastre. Ardeal s'endormi en faisant des rêves de vengeances sur ses anciens amis.

Le lendemain, vers 20h00, sa mère appela son nouvel ami :

-Bonsoir, je suis la maman d'Ardeal. Pourrais- je parler au papa de Béryl ?

-Je suis sa voisine. Je viens voir si tout se passe bien de temps en temps.

-Oh je vois. J'appelais ce jeune homme car il est l'ami de mon fils et ce dernier aurait souhaité qu'il vienne passer la nuit et la journée de demain, samedi, afin de jouer ensemble à des jeux… euh de garçon.

-Vers quelle heure passeriez- vous le chercher ?

-Vers 21H30.

-Si tard !

-Nous travaillons tar en ce moment et il sera difficile pour nous de se libérer plus tôt. Mais notre fils tiens tellement à l'inviter vous comprenez.

-Très bien, je vais prévenir Béryl qu'il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour lui.

Pendant ce temps Ardeal tout excité, sautait de joie dans tous les coins.

-Alors man, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Elle. Il s'agit de la voisine de ton copain. Elle a dit oui. Elle préviendra son père.

-OUAI !!!

-Elle est parti le chercher au cas où tu veux lui parler.

-SUPER !!

-Allo dit une petite voix au téléphone.

-Salut c'est moi Ardeal.

-Comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

-J'ai vu ton nom sur la boite au lettre en te raccompagnant la dernière fois .J ai juste eu besoin de chercher dans l'annuaire.

-Ah fit Béryl étonné. Ma voisine me disait que tu voulais que je vienne chez toi c'est vrai.

-Oui comme cela on pourra jouer tout les deux.

-C'est une super idée, en plus avant j'avais jamais eu de copain alors j'ai jamais été dormi ailleurs que chez moi, ca va être trop cool !

-Alors à demain vers 21h30

-Ouai à demain.

Et sur ces derniers mots, ils raccrochèrent le téléphone heureux de penser que maintenant ils avaient chacun un ami et que tout irai bien. Enfin pendant quelques temps.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 7 : Secret

Le lendemain soir, les parents d'Ardeal allèrent chercher Béryl chez lui. La nuit tomba très vite ce soir là. C'est comme si le temps d'automne avait idée de la nouvelle amitié qui était en train de naitre entre les deux enfants.

_-Tu veux dire que la météo les a aidés ?_

_-Oui. Les parents d'Ardeal n'aimaient pas sortir trop souvent en plein jours. Ils étaient toujours regarder bizarrement et plutôt que de subir cela il vivait la nuit la plupart du temps car une autre communauté vivait en même temps qu'eux._

_-Ah d'accord._

Les parents d'Ardeal déposèrent Béryl à leur domicile et filèrent aussi sec à leur travail. Ardeal avait décidé de faire visiter sa maison à son copain tout enessayant de trouver un moyen pour lui explique ce qu'il était.

-Si je te dis un secret tu le garderas pour toi hein ?

-Bien sur que non !!! Je rigole bien sur que je garderai ton secret. Tout ce que tu diras, restera entre toi et moi.

-Ok voilà je suis…comment dire…

Ardeal hésitait, il ne savait pas quels termes employés pour ne pas effrayé son jeune ami.

-Vas y Ardeal, dis moi ce que tu veux me dire. N'est pas peur, je te promets je ne me moquerai pas de toi. Croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je pars en enfer.

-L'enfer dit Ardeal à voie basse, je ne sais même pas s'il existe pour moi. L'enfer tu n'en es pas loin.

-Ardeal au fait ton prénom je ne l'ai jamais entendu avant. Ca veut dire quoi ?

-C'est une traduction

-Comment ça ?

-En Roumain ça signifie Transylvanie.

-Ouah ! T'as un super prénom. Mais c'est quoi la Transylvanie ?

-C'est une région de la Roumanie. Elle est dominée par les Carpates.

-Les Carpates ? dit Béryl étonné

-Oui, c'est une haute montagne. Une chaine de montagne.

-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part

-Ah bon ! Où ?

-Euh attend .Ah oui à l'école en géographie.

-C'est tout.

-Oui, enfin je crois.

-Tu ne sais pas qui habite là bas ?

-Ben, non.

- Tu ne connais pas les vampires ?

-Non.

-Ecoute, c'est ça mon secret. Je suis un vampire.

-Tu viens des Carpates.

-Non pas moi. Mon père et ma mère, ils sont venus habiter ici il y a quelques temps. On est sans cesse obligé de déménager. Tu vois le genre. Avant les Carpates, ils étaient aux Etats-Unis.

-Et c'est quoi d'être vampires ?

-On est obligé de vivre la nuit parce que les rayons du soleil nous brûlent la peau, enfin à la plupart d'entre nous. Chaque famille de vampire hérite d'une imperfection, mes cousins sont allergiques aux soleils, à son contacte ils meurent. Des amis à mes parents sont allergiques à l'ail…

-A l'ail dit Béryl en rigolant

-Te marre pas .L'allergie à l'ail est une des pires. Tu es obligé de guetter ton repas car si lui mange de l'ail et que tu le manges, tu meurs quand même. Pas besoin de beaucoup. On a une cousine éloigné elle est allergique à l'argent. Crois-moi, c'est compliqué.

-Et toi c'est quoi ?

-Nous dans notre famille on peu avoir des enfants.

-Et ?

-Pour être vampires il faut être mordu par un vampire et qu'il te laisse à demi -mort en attendant la transformation. Chez nous c'est différent. Ma mère m'as porté dans son ventre comme une humaine. Nous sommes donc plus vulnérables.

C'est comme si les deux parents attendaient l'enfant. Du coup leurs sens sont moinsdévelopper et ils sont plus vulnérables. Leurs corps s'amenuisent avec les grossesses.

En générale les parents vampires n'ont qu'un enfant car plus ils ont d'enfants plus ils risquent de devenir aussi vulnérable que les humains. Une chute et ils sont morts comme vous. Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment cela fonctionne.

-Et tu vas rester comme ca ?

-Non. Chaque année je peux passer l'étape de ma transformation définitive et une fois cette étape passé alors je resterai identique en tout point à l'âge que j'aurai choisi. Exemple 20 ans ou 40 ans.

-Waouh !! Et t'as choisi quoi toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je ne veux pas rester à 11 ans c'est trop nul tu ne peux rien faire. Entre 20 et 25 ans c'est super tu restes jeune mais t'es quand même un adulte. Tu peux tout faire.

-C'est cool.

-On a quand même une particularité.

-Ah oui laquelle ?

-On se nourrit de sang … humain la plupart du temps.

-C'est vrai, trop fort.

-Et tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis ton ami. Tu ne me feras rien. Enfin je crois me fit Béryl interrogateur. Quoi d'autres comme particularités ?

-On, enfin je dors dans un cercueil

-Quoi ?

-Ouai mes parents avait une boutique de pompes funèbres et comme ca ne marchait pas très fort on à fait de la récup' avec les invendus. Du coup je me retrouve avec un mobilier complet fait à l'aide de cercueil. Beurk.

-C'est ça ton secret !

-Oui.

-T'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne.

-Tu vois ce soir on va parler, on va jouer mais faudra aller ce coucher avant le lever du soleil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents rentrent à cette heure là et j'ai promis de ne pas me coucher tard tu vois le truc.

-Oui, mais tu ne manges pas ?

-Si mais mes parents prévoit de quoi faire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ou des poches de sang ou de petits animaux, pour les fois ou l'on ne peut pas se déplacer.

-Vous pensez à tout. Je dormirai un peu et je rentrerai chez moi.

-T'es vraiment un super copain.

-Oui mais si tu veux me voir faudra venir le soir. La journée, je dois parfois aller à l'école dit Béryl en esquissant une grimace. Je viendrai tout les week-ends.

-Et moi je viendrai chaque soir chez toi.

-Tu feras comment ?

-Je passerai par la fenêtre.

-Oh trop cool.

-Toujours pas faim ?

-Si mais je vais aller chercher un truc en bas.

-Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux.

Les deux amis allèrent chercher de la nourriture pour Ardeal.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 8 : La nouvelle_

Tous les soirs, Ardeal allait chez son ami et le week-end Béryl venait chez lui.

Cela faisait huit ans que les deux amis c'était rencontré et depuis ce soir, la vie de chacun avait changé. Ardeal avait décidé de changer de régime alimentaire.

La présence de Béryl à ses côtés l'empêchait de manger sa nourriture habituelle.

Il avait fait leur étude ensemble s'arrangeant pour aller dans la même école. A la mort du père de Béryl, c'est la famille d'Ardeal qui avaient récupérer le petit et il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux que dans cette famille. Sa chambre ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à celle d'Ardeal.

Les parents d'Ardeal avaient monté leur propre restaurant, à l'allure gothique, histoire de passer inaperçu avec leur teint laiteux, ce qui leurs permettaient de garder un œil sur les garçons. Pas qu'ils étaient de vilains garçons, mais Béryl n'étant pas immortel, ils ne voulaient pas que qui que ce soit puissent le blesser ou qu'il puisse lui arriver quelques choses.

Aussi les deux amis passaient tout leurs temps ensemble ou avec la famille d'Ardeal.

Chacun d'eux c'était faite à la présence du jeune homme parmi eux. Il faut dire qu'il était plus que serviable.

Ses études en laboratoire lui permettaient de faire le tri dans les prélèvements sanguins afin de donner le meilleur sang pour la cousine d'Ardeal allergique à l'ail, cette petite attention l'avait tellement touchée qu'un instant elle avait songé à le transformer en vampire pour l'épouser. Mais par politesse, Béryl refusa proclamant que son état d'humain luiplaisait très bien pour le moment.Pendant leur temps libre, les deux garçons cherchaient un moyen de progresser pour protéger la peau des vampires allergiques aux soleils, l'écran total n'étant pas assez total pour eux.

Ils s'entendaient bien jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour où la nouvelle leur arriva. C'était un mardi, il était minuit et Béryl allait arriver pour aider au restaurant.

-Ardeal. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon et la nouvelle année commence, tu vas devoir décider de ce que tu vas faire. Te convertir ou attendre encore un an. De plus ta cousine va arriver. Elle arrive des Carpates avec ses parents.

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Tu es promis à elle.

-Mais je ne la connais pas.

-Elle est la meilleure partie pour notre famille. Aucun risque pour les enfants d'avoir l'allergie de l'ail ou du soleil. Elle est comme nous. Elle a la capacité d'avoir des enfants et comme nous sommes très peu à l'avoir il ne faut pas que cela ce perde. Si vous ne vous marriez pas ensemble, le risque est la perte de ce don pour l'enfant à naitre contre un autre défaut.

-Et je dois faire quoi ? On va dire quoi à Béryl ?

-Ta cousine arrive la semaine prochaine tache d'être gentille avec elle, on verra pour Béryl. Quand tu le sentiras, tu lui en parleras.

Béryl arriva plus tard dans la soirée et sentie que son « frère » n'allait pas bien.

-T'en fait une tête, il t'arrive quoi ? Tu t'es encore pris un râteau par la blonde d'hier.

-Non, rien à voir ça c'est dans la poche lança t-il en rigolant.

-T'as quoi alors ?

-J'ai ma cousine qui débarque des Carpates la semaine prochaine et je dois me marier avec elle.

-Elle est comment ? Tu dois te marier la semaine prochaine ?dit Béryl tout excité.

-Eh doucement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais je ne dois pas me marier la semaine prochaine. Je dois juste la rencontrer.

-Tu me la présenteras.

-Bien sûr. Parce qu'aussi non, si elle te croise lorsqu'elle viendra à la maison ou au restaurant, elle risque de te tuer.

-Oh, si elle est belle ça ne me dérange pas.

-Arrête ! Après j'aurai plus d'ami.

-Et en parlant d'amis, je sais que tu m'as dit de ne plus en reparler mais ils sont devenu quoi les deux autres ?

-T'inquiète je les oublie pas eux.

-Je t'aide si tu veux.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai bien peur qu'ils t'attaquent.

-Pas de soucis, je bosse sur un vaccin anti-vampire, je pense que d'ici là il sera au point.

-Déconne pas !! Je suis sérieux, ça serait plus simple si tu acceptais la conversion.

-T'es mal placé toi ! T'as toujours pas choisi quel âge tu voudrais avoir.

-Très drôle !

Ils riaient tout les deux de bon cœur en essayant d'oublier la triste nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Cette fille pourrait les séparer à tout jamais. Maispour l'instant, ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose: la vengeance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 9 : Elle /Lui

Ils n'avaient aucune idée pour le moment. Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, Béryl eu une idée :

-Ardeal et si on se servait de ta cousine ?

-Euh comment ça ?

-Tu n'es pas sans ignorée que ta cousine est un vampire.

-Arrête ce n'est pas vrai ! Quelle nouvelle…

-Ecoute au lieu de dire des bêtises. Elle n'aura qu'a en prendre un s'en occuper dans un coin et plus tard revenir chercher le deuxième.

-Et qu'est ce que ca va nous apporter ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Ton plan est nul, en plus ça met ma cousine en danger. Il faut trouver autre chose là. Si il lui arrive un truc je te raconte pas ce que ma tante va dire sans compter les parents.

-Trouves une idée toi !

-Je cherche, je cherche.

-Tu veux quoi au juste ?

-Je veux qu'ils soient morts de peur, la méga trouille tu vois le genre.

-T'as une idée ?

-Toujours pas.

Pendant plusieurs nuits ils y repensèrent jusqu'au jour où la cousine d'Ardeal arriva. C'était un mardi, elle arriva en voiture et lorsqu'elle en descendit Béryl crut que le soleil venait de se lever à 00h30. Béryl ne vit qu'elle, elle qui illuminait la nuit, cette nuit ou il crut pour la première fois que les anges existent.

- Ardeal ne dis-moi pas que c'est ta cousine !

-Je suppose que si, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

-Elle est…comment dire…

-Belle

-Sublime

-Jolie

-Magnifique

-T'as pas fini là !

-Mon dieu ça va être ta femme !!

-Elle est belle c'est vrai, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Elle ne m'intéresse pas c'est tout.

-Tu me la laisses ?

-Ca m'étonnerai que ses parents acceptent et les notre à vrai dire… je ne sais pas.

- Transforme-moi !

-Quoi ?

-Transforme-moi comme cela tout le monde sera content. Moi je me marrie avec, les parents sont content. Il restera juste les siens à convaincre. Et si Pa et Man sont ok ils nous aideront.

- Elle ne te connaît même pas ; qui te dit qu'elle va vouloir de toi.

-Et toi tu ne la connais pas non plus et tu n'en veux pas alors toi ou moi où est la différence !

-Tu rêves ! Je ne ferai pas ça, pas comme ça. Faut voir comment ça se passe avec elle, tâter le terrain avec les parents et après on verra ce que l'on fait. Non de non on va où la. Tais-toi elle vient là.

-C'est toi qui parle, pas moi.

-Bonjour, je suis Carole.

-Salut moi c'est Ardeal ton cousin.

Béryl se tenait à l'écart pour ne pas les déranger.

-C'est qui le jeune homme là-bas ?

-Mon frère.

-Ton frère, tu es sur ! Je ne ressens pas sa présence comme la notre mais comme…un humain.

-Oui mes parents l'on recueilli après la mort se son père. C'est mon meilleur ami et plutôt que le laisser seul, on lui a proposé de venir vivre chez nous.

-Ah !

-Tu es… déçu.

-Non. Juste curieuse. Comment faites- vous ? En sa présence je veux dire.

-Pas compliqué. Il sait tout depuis notre rencontre, aucun secret c'est notre force. Et puis nous nous sommes adaptés pour lui. Nous nous devions d'en faire l'effort.

-C'est étrange.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est pour un mortel…comment dire…

-Beau.

-Sublime !

-Mignon.

-Magnifique !

-Il te fait de l'effet dit Ardeal plutôt heureux.

-Oui dit Carole déçu.

-T'as l'air ravi.

-C'est pas ça mais c'est avec toi que je dois me marier.

-Merci pour moi.

-Le prend pas mal mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre, et les mariages arrangés je trouve cela vieillot.

-Au moins on est d'accord sur ce point.

Alors ils se serrèrent la main.

-Dis tu me le présente ton frère.

-Béryl viens que je te présente à ma cousine.

-J'arrive.

Béryl et Carole se dévisagèrent un long moment. Il semblait que ni le temps ni les paroles d'Ardeal n'avait de prise sur eux.

-Eh, oh il y a quelqu'un ?

-Désolé tu disais ? demanda Carole.

-Comment tu t appelles ? J'ai oublié.

-Carole, je m'appelle Carole dit celle-ci tout en tendant sa main vers Béryl. Le contacte de sa peau sur celle du jeune homme lui donna des frissons. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti pareil trouble en présence d'un jeune homme encore moins envers un humain. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

-Moi c'est Béryl dit le jeune qui était aussi troublé qu'elle. En cet instant, il comprenait pourquoi aucune fille ne lui avait jamais plus.

Bien que certaines filles de son cours de maths passent leurs temps à lui parler d'un tas de choses, il n'avait jamais vu en elle la probabilité d'être une petite amie. Elles avaient toutes l'air fades comme si rien en elles ne pourraient jamais éveiller le désir que normalement un jeune homme de son âge devait ressentir pour la gente féminine.

Il s'était même demandé si les garçons ne l'attiraient pas plus. Apres tout sa relation avec Ardeal était unique, il pouvait tout se dire, la parole n'avait pas lieu parfois ; aussi cette éventualité lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Mais comme avec les demoiselles, les garçons ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Aussi, il s'était dit que rester seul et faire de la recherche pour aider sa famille était peut être la son destin.

-Je suis Béryl reprit il, un ami d'Ardeal.

-Oui je sais.

-Et que sais-tu encore ?

-Tu es un mortel. Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire laissant apparaitre de petites canines blanches et pointues.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non je trouve cela plutôt étrange. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-7 ans dit Ardeal.

-Non 8 corrigea Béryl.

-Cela fait un bail quoi ! Exprima Carole

-C'est ça dit Béryl

-Si je vous dérange dites-le

-Oui !dirent Carole et Béryl en cœur

-Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

-Non dit Béryl

-Oui murmura Carole au même instant

-Oui ou non décidez –vous !

-Oui dit Béryl.

-Non dit Carole.

- Décidez-vous là !! Vous allez me rendre chèvre.

-Non dirent à l'unisson Carole et Béryl qui s'étaient enfin mis d'accord.

-Carole dit Béryl pourrais-tu nous aider ?

-Ca dépend pourquoi.

-Une vielle histoire à régler avec des anciens amis d'Ardeal.

-Ah j'aime régler des problèmes d'amis moi.

-Non hurla Ardeal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça dit il d'une voix plus douce.

-Pourquoi ? dirent Carole et Béryl à l'unisson.

-C'est ma cousine pas question de lui faire courir un quelconque danger.

-Qui te parle de risquer sa vie.

-Si notre plan ne marche pas quelqu'un risque de mourir.

-Mais de quel plan parles-tu ?

-Oui de quoi vous parlez là les garçons ?

-Attend je t'explique belle Carole.

Pendant un long moment ils parlèrent tous les trois. De toute cette aventure qui les avait amenés à se rencontrer, des anciens amis d'Ardeal et de la mauvaise fortune qu'il avait faite pendant tant de temps en leur présence, de l'humiliation qu'ils lui avaient fait plusieurs fois subir.

-En fait tu veux juste te venger, rigoler un peu à leurs dépend, rien de bien méchant en somme.

-C'est ça.

-Mais tu n'as pas vraiment de plan.

-Encore exact.

-Je vais réfléchir et je vous tiens au courant, demain.

-Tu vas nous aider ? demanda Béryl

-Oui.

-T'es cool.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Je vais te laisser aller te coucher.

-Vous gêner pas je ne suis pas la moi dit Ardeal d'un ton boudeur.

-Boude pas frérot de tout façon j'ai faim. Je vais manger un truc au resto et hop dodo. Tu vas dormir où Carole ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que mes parents comptaient sur ma présence chez vous pour me rapprocher un peu plus d'Ardeal.

-On a plein de chambre chez nous, il y a l'embarras du choix tu verras.

-Merci Ardeal.

-Nenuit vous deux lança joyeusement Ardeal avant de rentrer chez lui.

-Bye frangin

-Lu cousin.

Il disparu laissant Carole et Béryl seul.

-Je crois que je vais y aller mes parents vont trouver ça bizarre que je reste ici alors que lui est à l'intérieur.

-Oui je comprends.

-Es-ce que tu… dors là bas aussi ?

-Oui c'est ma maison.

-AH…oui… c'est vrai dit Carole un semblant de gène dans sa voix.

-Bon bonne nuit Carole.

Il lui prit la main et lui déposa un doux baiser tout en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça ; mais quelque chose l'encourageait.

Comme cette petite voix qui lui disait de la prendre dans ses bras, mais la peur de sa réaction l'en dissuada et il lui rendit sa main avec tout la délicatesse qu'il pouvait en cet instant si intense.

-Bonne nuit Béryl.

Ce furent les seules mots que Carole pouvait prononcer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait se détacher de lui comme si un lien invisible les unissait .Aussi lorsqu'il prit sa main pour lui donner un baiser elle le laissa faire comme si ce geste était naturelle chez eux.

Elle avait senti son pouls circuler et se mis pour la première fois à réfléchir sur ce garçon. Elle savait qu'entre rien ne pourrait avoir lieu, le mariage et les parents était un obstacle mais le fait qu'il soit humain l'était plus encore.

Elle n'avait jamais vécu si proche d'un humain, là où elle habitait, ses parents et elle passaient pour des chercheurs et le fruit de leurs recherches étant très secret, tout contact était évité avec les humains le plus possible. La mère de Carole avait hérité de l'allergie à l'ail, de ce fait il était plus aisé de se nourrir de quelconques animaux plutôt que de passer son temps à surveiller d'éventuelles victimes pour voir si leur alimentation était piquée d'ail ou pas. Aussi Carole ne sentie pas la présence de Béryl comme une gêne, ce dont la plupart des vampires auraient eu.

Non son sentiment était tout autre. Elle avait déjà hâte d'être demain pour le voir et lui parler une fois de plus de tout et de rien pourvu qu'il soit là.

Mais pour le moment pas question d'y penser trop sinon ses parents sentirai son changement de comportement et elle voyait déjà l'interrogatoire de son père sur ce brusque intérêt pour ce voyage qui ; il faut le dire, ne l'enthousiasmait guère.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 10 : Le plan

Le lendemain les trois jeunes se retrouvèrent chez Ardeal et Béryl.

-J'ai trouvé une idée révéla Carol.

-Cool émit Béryl qui était ravie de revoir Carole.

-Ah oui et c'est quoi ? Lâcha Ardeal qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

-Oui enfin je pense les garçons que j'ai trouvé une solution pour notre petit problème.

-Notre petit problème brailla Ardeal.

-Ardeal ! Arrête elle est avec nous maintenant.

-Oui je vois ça. Désolé Carole je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Pas de soucis cousin murmura Carole avec un petit sourire qui dissipa tout colère et frustration chez Ardeal mais qui au contraire fit brillait un peu plus les yeux de Béryl.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle en cet instant. C'est comme s'ils étaient seuls une fois de plus, ils semblaient ignorer la gravité du moment.

-Béryl ?

-Oui Carole !

-Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça lui dit elle en rougissant.

-Ah…oui…bien…sur…désolé. Bafouilla ce dernier de confusion

-Bon je vous explique ?

-Je t'écoute cousine car lui à mon avis là, il est dans les nuages.

-Non, non je t'écoute promis.

-Eh bien…

Et Carole leur expliqua minutieusement le plan auquel elle avait songé toute la nuit.

-Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas de danger ? interrogea Béryl inquiet

-Non enfin…non aucun danger.

-T'as vu vachement intelligente la cousine

-Tu l'as dit Frérot.

-Bon vous avez fini tout les deux déclara Carole les joues en feu.

-Bon il va falloir ce décidé sur la manière de mettre ça en place.

-Pas compliqué on les brûle ! Annonça Béryl

-Impossible frérot.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'une c'est disproportionner comme punition et deuxièmement c'est interdit.

-Interdit !

-Oui vois- tu, continua Carole, chez nous à la différence de chez vous nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer nos semblable.

-Chez nous aussi.

-En théorie oui ; mais vous le faites quand même.

-Chez nous poursuivi Carole, nous serions banni de la famille des vampires et devrions errer seul avec le risque de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

-Oh ! Et vous errer où ?

-En enfer, enfin je suppose quel endroit serai assez morbide pour y finir l'éternité exprima Ardeal avec un léger frisson. Mais je me demande s'il existe.

-Comment ça ?

-Je connais personne qui y soit allé et toi Carole ?

-Non pas à ma connaissance. Il faut dire que les crimes intracommunautaires sont extrêmement rares. Je n'en ai moi-même connu aucun.

-Et si c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Aucune chance que je finisse en enfer.

-Et si ça tournait mal Béryl dit Carole avec affolement.

-Calme toi cousine il ne se passera rien car notre cher Béryl ne touchera pas à un cheveu des vampires compris ?

-Mouai dit Béryl d'un ton laissant apparaitre sa déception.

-Laissons tomber ce plan foireux et attendons de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

-Bien vu cousine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 11 : Cendres

Deux semaines plus tard.

-Alors Carole ?

Carole et Béryl n'avaient pas vraiment lâché prise concernant la petite vengeance d'Ardeal. Si avec le temps lui avait abandonné l'idée de ce vengé, il n'en était rien de son frère et de sa cousine ; et chaque jour en se promenant dans le quartier ils cherchaient le moyen de pouvoir faire peur aux deux anciens compagnons d'Ardeal.

-Je les ai rencontrés hier et je leur ai donné une invitation à sortir pour demain soir.

-Très bien rendez-vous demain alors.

-Bonne nuit Béryl

-Bonne nuit Carole murmura Béryl en lui embrassant la main comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis leur rencontre.

Le lendemain Béryl et Carole se retrouvèrent sur le parking d'un restaurant.

-Tu as tout pris ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Béryl.

-Bien que le spectacle commence alors !

-Mais man ils ne vont quand même pas les tuer hein ?

- Non ils veulent juste les effrayé. Comme la plupart des vampires les anciens amis d'Ardeal mourraient par le feu.

-Nous aussi ?

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu joues avec le feu. Tu es plus inflammable que n'importe qui ou quoi comme le papier en moins de deux minutes tu seras en cendre.

Alors, Matt et Mickey, les anciens amis d'Ardeal, arrivèrent.

-Salut les gars !

-Alors poupée, tu t'ennuies, t'inquiète ça va changer dès ce soir s'exclama Mickey bien sur de lui.

-Tais toi, c'est quoi ça comme prénom Mickey ? Matt ça c'est un prénom que je préfère susurra Carole en se lovant contre Matt.

-Carole tu fais quoi ici ?

-Ardeal euh…

-Tiens donc Ardeal.

-Salut Mickey.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui Matt, c'est ma cousine.

-Ta cousine dit Matt en jetant Carole à terre.

-Oui sa cousine dit celle –ci en se relevant avec un regard rouge de colère.

-Oh je vois ma belle.

- Je ne suis pas ta belle. Matt.

-Tu crois ça lui dit il en attrapant les cheveux et la trainant au sol.

-Lâche moi hurla Carole en se relevant d'un bon et en se jetant sur Matt les canines prête à le mordre.

-Carole non hurla Béryl courant vers elle, lui attrapant la main. Mais son regard rouge l'effraya et il recula comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps lui dictait une mise en garde contre sa belle qui en cet instant n'avait pas l'air de le voir.

-C'est qui lui ? grogna Mickey en s'approchant de Béryl.

-Personne, oublie le ça nous concerne nous !

-Non je ne crois pas, il connait le prénom de ta cousine s'amusa Mickey.

-Je suis le frère d'Ardeal dit Béryl le regard plein de défie même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien contre ces deux vampires.

-Dis donc Ardeal tu nous avais dit que tu étais seul !

-Ouai et vous vous aviez dit être mes amis. Un partout : on oublie et on en reste la. Aller, on s'en va.

Malheureusement Mickey et Matt ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et Mickey alla se positionner derrière Béryl ses crocs effleurant sa jugulaire.

-Hum ce que tu sens bon.

-Recule dirent à l'unisson Carole et Ardeal.

-Sinon quoi ? lança Mickey en léchant le cou de Béryl.

-Sinon ça cria Béryl en aspergeant d'essence Mickey à l'aide d'un flacon qu'il avait dans sa poche.

-Merde c'est quoi ça ? Ca pue ! Le con il m'a aspergé d'essence.

-Lâche la Matt dit Ardeal en craquant une allumette et cassez vous loin de nous et oubliez moi une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu crois ça.

Et Matt lâcha Carole et se rua sur Ardeal qui lâcha l'allumette. Celle-ci en atterrissant au sol mis en feu la trainée d'essence qui remonta très vite vers Mickey. Celui-ci s'embrasa rapidement au point de lâcher Béryl. Tout ensuite se passa rapidement. Matt fondit sur Ardeal et l'attrapa. Les deux garçons se bâtirent.

-Carole met Béryl à l'abri.

Carole attrapa Béryl et s'éloigna de quelques centaines de mètres.

Tout à coup Mickey semblant reprendre ses esprits malgré son corps en flamme, se ruant sur Ardeal et l'emprisonnant dans sa prison de feu. Sa grande force, qui était la capacité de sa famille, empêcha Ardeal de s'échapper de son étreinte. Ardeal, Mickey et Matt brulèrent ensemble rapidement avant que Carole ne put revenir l'aider.

Les long cheveux brun d'Ardeal disparurent aux yeux de Carole qui ne cessait d'hurler tant elle était désemparée de ne pouvoir lui venir en aide.

Elle se sentait tellement triste, tellement responsable.

Béryl lui ne disait rien. Il ne pleurait pas, ne hurlait pas mais le silence dans lequel il venait de se murer était encore plus inquiétant que tout les hurlements de Carole et des trois vampires qui venaient de mourir brûler. Plus inquiétant que les restes qui gisaient sur le sol du parking du restaurant.

Les hurlements de Carole avaient fait sortir la clientèle du restaurant et Béryl d'un geste sûr entreposa les restes des vampires dans un sac.

-Un problème mademoiselle demanda un client

-Non monsieur merci fit Béryl. Le pull préféré de ma petite amie à pris feu et vous connaissez les femmes toujours prête à dramatiser pour leurs vêtements.

-Oui pour sûr !! Ma femme est pareille, rien de grave j'espère.

-Non je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital pour plus de sécurité. Désolé du dérangement

-Pas de soucis.

-Bonne soirée dit Béryl d'une voix des plus calmes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 12 : Adieux

Il parti sans prendre garde à Carole sachant que lui revenait la tache d'annoncer la triste nouvelle à ses parents. Il mit les restes dans un cercueil et attendit le retour de ses parents.

Il expliqua l'histoire à ses parents qui fondirent en larme. Ils pleurèrent leurs fils des jours durant. Par un soir de pleine lune toute la famille se retrouva prés du cercueil d'Ardeal afin de lui faire leurs adieux.

Béryl et Carole ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le jour de la mort d'Ardeal.

Ils saluèrent la mémoire d'Ardeal à leur manière de vampire et brulèrent son cercueil. Béryl emporta les cendres d'Ardeal et disparut plusieurs jours durant.

A son retour son père, sa mère et Carole l'attendaient.

-Nous devons parler fils.

Lorsque son père parlait comme cela Béryl savait.

-Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ?

-On ne voulait pas mon oncle. C'était juste pour les effrayés.

-Soyez maudit notre Ardeal est mort par votre faute. Je ne veux plus voir ici gronda le père. Vous rendez-vous compte seulement du mal que vous avez fait et du danger auxquels vous vous êtes exposé. Surtout toi Béryl dit le père un peu plus calme.

- Calme-toi Wolfer. Ce n'est qu'un accident. Nous avons déjà perdu un fils, faut-il que nous perdions le deuxième ?

-Man sanglota Béryl je suis tellement désolé si j'avais su mais Carole était en danger ils allaient la tuer que faire d'autre.

-Je sais mon fils que ton frère ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir n'ont plus. Pas par le bras de ses monstres. Wolfer ; Ardeal et Béryl sont amis depuis si longtemps. Ils sont même plus que ça. Ils sont frères. Aucun d'eux n'aurait fait de mal à l'autre. Ne lui en veux pas, pour l'amour de nos enfants je t'en pris.

Wolfer ne dit rien et pris dans ses mains un portrait de ses enfants. Tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé une larme coula du visage du vampire. Il regarda longtemps la photo de ses deux fils lors de leurs remises de diplôme. Il avait l'air si espiègle. Surtout Ardeal. Son petit sourire en coin était de loin son plus grand atout. Quand à Béryl, il regardait son frère avec tant d'admiration. Oui ils s'aimaient pensa le père des garçons.

Si lui souffrait de la perte de son fils, Béryl pleurait son frère. Et il avait déjà perdu un fils. Après quelques minutes, il décida t'interrompre le silence dans lequel il avait plongé tout le monde.

-Je suis désolé mon fils dit Wolfer en prenant Béryl dans ses bras. Je t'aime tant. Tu es si… fragile. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Qu'allez vous-faire à présent ?

-Nous sommes adulte et nous pouvons nous débrouillez à présent. Carole et moi nous aimons même si ses dernier temps je n'ai pas été des plus gentlemans. Je voulais demander la main de Carole avant son retour.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle déclara la maman de Béryl.

-Vous marriez dans de pareilles circonstances.

-Nous ferons ça discrètement papa.

-Juste vous et les parents de Carole.

-Il y a juste un problème fils

-Lequel papa ?

-Carole ne peut pas t'épouser. Enfin pas en l'état.

-Oui, je me doute.

-Es-tu prêt à tout sacrifier ? demanda sa mère

-De quels sacrifices tu parles ? Je ne suis rien sans vous, j'aime Carole et si je ne deviens pas un des votre alors d'ici quelques temps je partirai vous laissant sans fils. Quelle vie m'attend sans Carole si je ne peux l'épouser ? Ardeal savait combien je l'aimais, il aura été heureux pour nous.

-Très bien alors. Carole fera de toi l'un des nôtres ce soir. Termina le père de Béryl.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 13 : Famille

-Voila, mon chéri l'histoire est fini.

-Dit man c'est une histoire vraie ? La dame elle s'appelle comme toi Carole.

-Oui. C'est notre histoire à papa et moi. Sans oublier Ardeal ton oncle.

-Mon oncle ! Et il est mort pour de vrai ?

-Oui comme dans l'histoire.

-Alors papa n'est pas un vampire ?

-Maintenant si.

-Ah d'accord.

-Allez dodo maintenant.

-D'accord mais papa vient me dire bonne nuit alors.

-Oui.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et sorti de la chambre tel un courant d'air.

Béryl entra dans la chambre.

-Alors comme ça mon grand ne veut pas dormir !

-Man m'as raconté une histoire.

-Ah oui et laquelle ?

-Celle de tonton Ardeal.

-Oh fit Béryl le regard triste. Malgré le temps, la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Si sa femme avait hérité d'avoir des enfants, Béryl lui avait hérité d'une autre imperfection en devenant vampire. Il ressentait la douleur aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle que ressentaient ses proches. Cela pouvait le rendre fou parfois. Cela pourrait provoquer sa mort s'il n'arrivait pas à la maitriser. Aussi sa propre douleur concernant Ardeal mettrait plus de temps à s'estomper que chez les autres membres de sa famille. Si ces propres parents avaient réussit, il n'en va pas de même pour lui et chaque allusion à son frère le rendait une fois de plus mélancolique.

-Je sais d'où viens mon prénom maintenant

-Oui.

-Géza-Ardeal je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous ne disiez que le premier maintenant je sais.

-On t'a appelé comme lui ; à la fois mon meilleur ami et mon frère de cœur.

-Dit papa c'était comment ta vie avant ?

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant d'être vampire, d'avoir rencontré tonton.

-Ennuyeuse, bien plus ennuyeuse.

-Alors t'es content d'être un vampire.

-Oh que oui.

-Et tu sais…

-Bonne nuit Géza

-Mais Pa…

-Bonne nuit Géza.

-Bonne nuit Pa. Bonne chasse. Je veux du sanglier, j'adore ça. Pa, tu me raconteras quand tu es devenu vampire ?

-On verra, une prochaine fois. Dors bien. Merci mon grand

Et Géza s'endormi pour une longue sieste pleines de gentils vampires et d'autres beaucoup moins.


End file.
